My Adventure in Equestria - Phineas Flynn
by IcyFlames-JelsaLover
Summary: Él, un humano con el don de la creación. Ella, una linda poni de la Realeza. Ambos tenían sus típicas vidas normales, hasta que el destino decide unirlos. Y por si fuera poco, en tan solo 3 semanas su vida ya corre riesgo, y no solo eso, sino que tendrá que afrontar que sus amigos están ahí, con él, tanto en Danville como en Equestria, sin creer en quien fue la alumna nueva. Xover.
1. Prologo (¿Pesadilla o realidad?)

**Nueva versión de "This Strange World" no se si este les vaya a ser una versión mejorada (para mi lo es), pero la anterior la borre porque al final no salio como quería, espero no me lleguen a odiar.**

**Disclaimer: My Little Pony le pertenece a a Meghan McCarthy, Lauren Faust y Hasbro. Phineas & Ferb le pertenece a Dan Povenmire, Jeff "Swampy" Marsh y Disney Channel. Flames Spirit, French Gum y Evening Star me pertenece. La historia me pertenece. Sin fines de lucro.**

* * *

_**1. Prologo (¿Pesadilla o realidad?)**_

**""Si lloras no ganas nada... solo te amargas, no este triste por penas de amor... no desperdicies lagrimas... hay personas con mas problemas que tu" -Cherry' (admi de una página de Facebook)**

_-¿? POV-_

No, no podía creerlo. Por un momento pasaba el mejor momento de mi vida con mis amigas y mi amada secreta; y al siguiente detrás de mi había un mar de lava y estaba siendo aprisionado por dos Alicornios y un Unicornio. Detrás de las Alicornios y el Unicornio habían diez ponis que miraban decepcionados y enojadas a una de las Alicornios, ya que aunque fuera Princesa, estas la trataban como su madre, especialmente la Alicornio lavanda grisáceo que estaba apunto de llorar.

Lo que más me dolía era ver con heridas de gravedad a una Alicornio rojo pálido, crin y melena ondulado color amarillo brillante de apariencia dorada y ojos color celeste inconfundibles con el mismo zafiro. Debía admitir que ese corazón de cristal amarillo rodeado de fuego naranja hacía un lindo contacto contigo, aunque esos copos de nieve blanca que le hacía una corona al corazón amarillo me confundía. Tu hacías lo mejor posible para no perder la conciencia mientras una poni de tierra celeste, melena y crin rizado color verde y ojos del mismo color te ayudaba a curar algunas heridas sin hacerte daño mientras una unicornio amarillo sol, melena y crin rizados color rojo rubí y ojos color verde esmeralda intentaba parar el sangrado que salía de tus cascos lastimados.

La poni de tierra rosa con crin y melena lacios de color rosa opaco y ojos celeste hacía lo mejor para no perder la cordura, pues cuando fue ella sola a mi mundo leyó una historia donde ella y cierta pegaso cían eran las protagonistas, y ella hacía de loca asesina y lo peor de todo, con el cabello lacio y opaco...

La pegaso cían de crin y melena arcoiris y ojos fucsia intentaba lanzarse sobre una de las princesas mientras era sujetada de su crin por una poni de tierra naranja, crin y melena rubios con forma de coleta ya que tenía un listón rojo por las puntas de su melena y crin, pecas amarillo muy claro, del color de mi camisa y ojos de un color verde muy hermoso.

La pegaso amarillo pálido, melena y crin rosados y ojos calipso oscuro lloraba en una de las esquinas de la cueva en la que estábamos ahora mientras intentaba ser calmada por una unicornio gris claro, crin y melena rizada y bien cuidada color índigo y ojos azules.

Y finalmente yo... mis cascos estaban a la orilla del acantilado en el cual estaba el mar de lava, no podía volar porque mis alas estaban lastimadas y mi lomo estaba totalmente vendado tapando el par naranja de alas y mi cuerno lo estaba usando para que el trío de nuestros nuevos enemigos no se acercaran a ustedes, en realidad me sorprendía que pudiese hacer magia cuando mi verdadera pasión era la construcción. Y hablando de pasión, recordé las palabras que me obligaron a quedarme en ese lindo y colorido pueblito, las dolorosas palabras de mis seres queridos que me obligaron a no salir de la cabaña de Fluttershy por una semana, las palabras que dudaban de mis decisiones tomadas sobre donde desearía quedarme. Ya no sabía si agradecer a Applejack y Rarity por sacarme de la cabaña de la bondadosa pegaso.

¿Cómo fue que todo esto empezó?

Estaba tan absorto en mis pensamientos que no me percate que una de las Alicornios se acercaba a mi con sus alas extendidas y su cuerno brillando. Si lo supiera no sabría que hacer, es decir, si dejar de usar mi magia y dejarte en riesgo a ti y a las demás o seguir usando mi magia para protegerlas y poner en riesgo mi vida.

- ¡CUIDADO PH...! - Gritas sacándome de mis pensamientos y callando porque caes en la inconsciencia.

- Flames... no... ¡POR FAVOR NO! - Digo desesperanzado y con lagrimas en los ojos.

- Rainbow, Applejack, Pinkie Pie, ayuden a nuestro amigo, no se puede concentrar usando solo su magia para protegernos cuando su propia vida esta en riesgo.

- Como ordene su majestad. - Responde la poni campesina.

- ¿Pero cómo lo haremos cuando el esta haciendo el escudo Twilight? - Pregunta Dashie.

- Tranquila, de eso me encargo yo. - Responde mientras hace brillar su cuerno y desaparecen en un '¡flash!' del escudo del Alicornio naranja.

Veo desaparecer a las ponis de tierra y a la pegaso del escudo que estaba haciendo sin mucho esfuerzo, llenándome de preocupación, no podía perder a las tres primeras amigas que hice en ese pueblito, ellas tres fueron las que me encontraron con el flanco en blanco y me ayudaron a encontrar mi talento especial (aunque en Danville no se notara), ellas tres fueron las que me ayudaron a curarme de las heridas que tenía cuando me encontraron. No podía perderlas a ellas también.

- ¿Qué están haciendo? - Pregunto cuando las tres ponis aparecen frente a mi en posición defensiva.

- ¿Cómo de '¿Qué están haciendo?' eh? - Pregunta Dash imitando mi voz en la pregunta que yo hice. Y debía admitirlo, su imitación si se parecía a mi voz. - Vamos a ayudarte.

- No es necesario mis queridas ponis. - Hablan las dos Alicornios con la Voz de Canterlot.

Una de las dos Alicornios alumbra su cuerno haciendo que las ponis se apegaran al suelo de piedra de la cueva con cadenas apegadas a sus cascos y lomos, y en el caso de Rainbow uso unas cadenas con grilletes extras para sus alas, lastimándola en el proceso. La segunda Alicornio ilumina su cuerno haciendo que me elevara en el aire rodeado de su magia y haciendo que la mía desapareciese, y con ello el escudo. Veo que esta me pone a la orilla del risco y con mis cascos traseros en el aire. Deseaba poder tener mis alas disponibles, pues claro ¿cómo estaban cuando las necesitaba de verdad?

Todo esto hacía que dudara sobre mi supuesto puesto de príncipe, aunque tenía más dudas en mente ¿si era príncipe por qué era Alicornio en lugar de Unicornio? Pues según había escuchado, los sementales que tenían su lugar en el trono eran Unicornios comunes en lugar de Unicornios Alados, entonces, si era "príncipe" ¿Por qué tenía alas? Supuse que había tenido la confianza suficiente de las cuatro Princesas de Equestria para que me consiguiera ese par oculto en mi lomo por los vendajes, pero con lo que pasaba comenzaba a dudar.

Salí de mis pensamientos cuando sentí un dolor insoportable en mi lomo y frente, y cuando este cesó… ¡NO! ¡No puede ser! ¡No podía ser cierto! Vi como los vendajes caían a la lava y se quemaban por el calor de esta, pero cuando vi mi lomo para ver mis alas mejoradas… no había nada… había perdido mis alas. Asustado dirigí mi vista a mi frente… pero nada… tampoco tenía cuerno. Las ponis que estaban encadenadas y las que estaban en mi escudo miraban incrédulas como había perdido mi magia y mi capacidad de vuelo, pero tú no podías hacerlo… Vi sorprendido como un brillo de un rojo mas pálido que tu pelaje con detalles celeste zafiro te rodeaba, haciendo que tus heridas se curaran dejando solo algunas cicatrices y haciendo que la sangre que había debajo de tu débil y frágil cuerpecito desapareciera. Vi como abrías tus ojitos zafiro lentamente mientras las ponis que te cuidaban se ponían a tu vista y las demás se ponían a tu lado para que al final tus ojos tuvieran un resplandor dorado y cegador llenando la cueva de ese brillo y haciendo que nuestros enemigos pararan sus planes conmigo.

- No es posible, tenias heridas de gravedad y peor aún, mortales ¿cómo lograste sobrevivir? - Pregunta el Unicornio incrédulo.

- Con el poder del amor Rey Sombra. - Responde la Alicornio rosa claro.

En ese instante supe dos cosas que me sorprendieron a más no poder, supe que el enemigo Unicornio se llamaba Sombra, lo cual era obvio por su pelaje gris oscuro y su crin y melena color negro con la apariencia de una sombra. Por otro lado, descubrí que en tu corazón también existía el amor, ya que cuando nos conocimos resultabas ser un poco fría, tal vez eso significaba el copo. ¡Un momento! Si el amor te había salvado... ¿De quién estabas enamorada?

- ¡CUIDADO! - Escucho la voz de Pinkie/Pinkamena y lo próximo que veo es un rayo dorado con forma de flecha acercarse a mí.

No tenía tiempo para defenderme, así que lo único que hice fue poner mis cascos frente a mi rostro a "modo de protección"... no sentía la punta del artefacto "mágico", abrí mis ojos y note algo que me dejo con la boca abierta. Tú, Flames Spirit, estabas frente a mí, con tu cuerno brillando de un tono color hielo, y un iceberg frente a nosotros y cubriéndonos de la flecha.

- ¡No! ¡Tú no te metas! - Responde la otra Alicornio con Voz de Canterlot.

- ¡Tú no eres alguien para decirme que puedo y no puedo hacer! - Respondes con la misma voz mientras tu crin y melena se palidecían.

- ¡Por supuesto que sí! - Grita Sombra lanzándote un hechizo y deshaciendo el iceberg y la flecha.

No... no... ¡NO! ¡ESTO NO TE PODÍA PASAR, NO! Rey Sombra te había "hecho uno de los suyos", y eso lo podía notar en tu apariencia. Tu pelaje se había vuelto más oscuro al punto de parecer un rojo vino pero más oscuro, tu melena y crin se habían alaciado y tomado un tono negrizco; las irises y pupilas de tus ojos eran rojos con el resto de tus ojos verde escarlata y unas llamas moradas saliendo de ellos, eran idénticos a los del Rey Sombra. Y lo peor de todo: tú eras idéntica a él.

- ¿F-Flames? ¿Eres-eres tú? - Pregunto mientras mis ojos azul opaco brillaban con fervor.

- ¿Flames? ¿Quién es Flames? - Preguntas mientras a través de esos ojos rojos creía ver esos ojos zafiro pidiendo ayuda. - Yo soy... ¡SHADOW HEART!

Shadow Heart... aquel nombre que quedaba con esa parte de ti, la cual estaba siendo vista por 10 estupefactas ponis y tres con una sonrisa malvada ponis.

- ¡FUNCIONO! ¡EL HECHIZO CONVIERTE-ALMAS FUNCIONO! - Oigo gritar al Rey Sombra.

En ese instante siento una extraña energía en mi. Vi estupefacto como las lagrimas que caían de mis ojos se convertían en hielo y escarcha cuando estaban en mi barbilla. Me sorprendí aún más cuando vi un resplandor celeste salir de mi pecho. Concentre energía y sin percatarme mis ojos se volvieron celeste, mi pelaje se había vuelto blanco y mi melena naranja, mientras las pecas de mis mejillas se volvían oscuras.

Grite, y en ese momento me pareció ver salir de mi frente un rayo celeste con un poco de hielo y nieve de ella. Me sorprendí de más cuando vi que esos rayos llegaban al pecho de ambas Alicornios haciendo que cayeran inconscientes a la piedra de la cueva mientras uno de los mechones de sus melenas "vivas" se volvía blanco y estas dejaban de mecerse.

Al mismo tiempo parecías volver a la normalidad, y cuando acabo tu transformación, oí a Twilight gritar:

- ¡PRINCESA CELESTIA! ¡PRINCESA LUNA!

**-OoOoOoO-**

En ese mismo momento desperté sobresaltado al mismo tiempo que me quejaba:

- ¡Noo! -

No podía ser, había lanzado un poder de hielo a sus pechos, había congelado sus corazones. Por suerte, todo fue una pesadilla...

Después de respirar lentamente para calmarme vi como Fluttershy estaba a mi lado preocupada.

- ¿Pasa algo? - Pregunto un poco sorprendido ya que fui tomado por sorpresa.

- Yo te iba a preguntar lo mismo, ¿estas bien? - Preguntas con tu típica voz tímida y tierna.

- Si, tranquila, solo fue una pesadilla.

- No, no, lo digo por tu apariencia.

- ¿Qué quieres decir?

En ese instante entra cierta Alicornio rojiza.

- Oye Fluttershy... - Te detienes (Flames) al verme. - ¡Oh por dios! ¿Qué te paso?

- ¿Me pueden decir de que están hablando? - Pregunto impaciente.

En ese momento entran las demás y me ven igual que Flutter y Flames: asustadas y preocupadas.

- ¡¿ME PUEDEN DECIR DE UNA MALDITA VEZ QUE ME PASA?! - Grito ya sin paciencia.

Rarity aparece un espejo y al ver mi propio reflejo no puedo evitar asustarse, mi pelaje era naranja pálido, mis ojos ya empezaban a hacerse más claros y mi melena ya había perdido su toque rojizo.

- ...no. - Murmuro sin palabras.

_-END ¿? POV-_

- ¿Qué pasa? - Pregunta Flames con una sospecha sobre lo que le pasaba al poni naranja pálido.

- No lo se.

- Déjame ayudarte. - Dice Flames acercándose al "peli-naranja" con paso lento.

El poni naranja sabía que no podía dejar que se acercara a él, solo por un motivo...

- No, aléjate, vete, no quiero hacerte daño. - Dice el poni de tierra con voz suplicante mientras se apegaba a la cabecera de la cama.

En ese instante Flames supo inmediatamente el problema del poni naranja, a lo que se alejo lentamente de él, lo cual hizo que el poni se sintiera mal.

- ¿Phineas...? ¿Tú...? - Pregunta la Alicornio rojiza preocupada.

El "peli-naranja" tuvo un pensamiento que confundiría a cualquiera:

'Su tono de voz, mi apariencia, las caras de las chicas, Twilight como Princesa, las cicatrices de los cascos de Flames, y lo peor... así comenzaba todo'.

* * *

**¿A qué se refiere con ese pensamiento? ¿Por qué tuvo ese sueño? ¿Qué significara? ¿Qué le pasara?**

**Este es el prólogo de la nueva historia, aunque realmente la versión de otra de mi primer crossover.**

**Este capitulo esta basado en una película, quien adivine cual es (por Review o PM) le dedico el próximo capitulo.**

**Y sin más que decir...**

_**¡GRACIAS POR LEER!**_


	2. ¡Espera! ¿Tú eres? (Parte 1)

**Ya dije en el fic que acabo de actualizar sobre el porque voy a tardar actualizando, así que espero que les guste este capitulo.**

**No se si lo hallan notado, pero cambie el summary y los personajes de las etiquetas. Espero no se molesten.**

******Disclaimer: My Little Pony le pertenece a a Meghan McCarthy, Lauren Faust y Hasbro. Phineas & Ferb le pertenece a Dan Povenmire, Jeff "Swampy" Marsh y Disney Channel. Los OC's y la historia me pertenecen. Sarah pertenece a Kaleido Star, pero aquí le daré un Out of Character. Personajes usados para mis locas ideas. Sin fines de lucro.**

******Capitulo dedicado a Reyvin Kacsuraguy.**

* * *

_**2. ¡Espera! ¿Tú eres...?/Parte 1**_

**"Si quieres conocer a una persona, no le preguntes lo que piensa sino lo que ama." San Agustin.  
**

_-Phineas's P.O.V-_

Yo no podía creerlo ¿por qué en mi reflejo me veía así?

Según las demás Flames no era como según ella lo era, y eso yo mismo lo había comprobado. Pues desde hace 3 semanas que llegue a Poniville y hace 1 semana y media que empece a llevarme bien con ella, aunque todavía no entendía su odio a los pelirrojos a pesar de que Evening Star era pelirroja, mas había entendido gracias a que ella me explico que solamente odiaba a los hombres de cabello rojizo, algo injusto pero a la vez extraño.

Regresando al tema, ¿por qué me veía así? Lo peor, enserio peor de todo, era que así me veía en mi sueño.

Pero...

- Por cierto compadre - Me llama Dashie, interrumpiendo mis pensamientos. - ¿Cómo fue que llegaste a Equestria? Cuéntanos la historia.

- ¿Qué? Es la millonésima vez que la cuento.

- Vamos, no seas un amargado. ¿A quién le agradan los amargados? A mi no. Y si quieres agradarme, cuenta la historia otra vez. - Dice Pinkie con su típica voz rápida, fue milagro que entendiera lo que dijo.

Seguramente se preguntaran ¿cómo fue que todo esto comenzó?

Bueno...

Mi nombre es Phineas Flynn, y esta es la historia de como mi vida cambio con uno de nuestros nuevos proyectos, ahora entendía porque Candace decía que nuestros inventos eran peligrosos, pero nunca imagine que yo sería la víctima del destino...

_-Flashback/1ª parte-_

_Hacía un bonito día en Danville, apenas amanecía, el cielo de un lindo celeste pálido que marcaba que el día apenas comenzaba, algunas de las montañas que estaban alrededor de nuestra amada ciudad cubrían por la mitad el astro de calor dando una bella vista de postal, pues las aves, entre ellas petirrojos, azulejos y curiosamente canarios se veían maravillosos cuando su contorno lucía amarillo ocre por la luz del sol mientras cantaban. Los adultos salían de sus casas mientras se despedían de sus esposas (los que tenían) mientras estas les daban sus almuerzos y ellos se acomodaban la corbata. _

_Fuera de eso, el invierno estaba llegando, la escarcha empezaba a llegar a nuestras ventanas, y la nieve tenía un bonito contraste naranjo que había más bello el paisaje, no caían muchos copos y eso hubiera dado un paisaje más hermoso a la ciudad._

_El reloj marcaba las 6:45, nosotros y los demás miembros del clan ya habíamos entrado a clases, y Ferb y yo teníamos planes que durarían una semana, y ahora, nuestros estudios no nos permitirían tener todo el día para aprovecharlo como acostumbrábamos hacer, y menos ahora que teníamos 14 años y estábamos en 2do de secundaria, pues según escuche de Candace este grado era más difícil que 1ro, pero Buford presumía y alardeaba que el intelecto de los Flynn-Fletcher no sería puesto a prueba, ni que era necesario, en ese grupo, y como Baljeet había sido amenazado le seguía el juego.  
_

_Increíblemente se podían ver algunos niños, jóvenes y adolescentes fuera de sus casas a altas horas de la mañana, pues no era de esperar, las clases ya estaban y todavía faltaba tiempo para que llegaran nuestras preciadas vacaciones. Entre esas personas se hallaba una linda joven de deslumbrante cabello negro, ojos azules como la noche, una blusa de tirante rosa concentrado y sobre este una chaqueta a medio subir color blanca que resaltaba su piel, un pantalón de mezclilla color azul marino y botines blancos con detalles rosa pálido. También tenía un broche en forma de mariposa color fucsia en su sedoso cabello, unos bonitos aretes blancos con la forma de una mariposa y una pulsera amarilla con el dibujo de tres mariposas cían y rosa. Esta se dirigía a nuestra casa._

_Toco la puerta para ser recibida por Linda Flynn, nuestra madre._

_- ¡Buenos días señora Flynn! - Saluda educadamente la morocha._

_- Buenos días Izzy linda - Responde con una cálida sonrisa - Pasa, están desayunando - Comenta mientras abre completamente la puerta y hace ademan de que puede entrar._

_García-Shapiro entro y en definitiva estábamos desayunando; mi hermano tenía una camisa verde oscuro de manga corta, un pantalón violeta de mezclilla y tenis converse negros con blanco. Yo tenía una camisa naranja y encima de esta tenía un abrigo amarillo sol, un pantalón azul y tenis naranja con blanco. Ambos teníamos el cabello despeinado al estilo "Phineas y Ferb", es decir, que el despeinado era el típico que usábamos cuando eramos niños, ya hasta era un cliché._

_- Buenos días Phineas ¿Qué estas haciendo? - Pregunta la chica haciendo la misma cara y la misma pose de cuando tuvieron su misión en el planeta de Meap. Ok, eso también ya era un cliché, pues aunque no se lo diga para no herirla sentimentalmente, tristemente que años y años de decir la misma frase lo hacia (y la hacia) menos especial._

_- ¿Ah? Hola, buenos días Isabella, no te preocupes, terminaremos en cualquier momento. - Respondo "ignorando" la pregunta de Isabella. Sin notar la sangre se subió a mis mejillas repentinamente._

_Tal vez nunca se lo confiese por miedo a perder su amistad, aunque Ferb me haya dado consejos y me alentaba a que se lo dijera ya que esta correspondería a mis sentimientos, pero hacia 2 años me había dado cuenta de que sentía una atracción hacia la García-Shapiro. Estaba pensando en como decirle lo que sentía cuando ella me hizo su típica pregunta de entrada._

_Mi hermano y yo terminamos el desayuno al mismo tiempo y tomamos los abrigos grises que había en el respaldo de nuestras sillas, nos la pusimos y al extenderse el abrigo se podía ver una letra D mayúscula de estilo ingles color verde oscuro, era el logo de la escuela. Isabella saco el mismo abrigo y se lo puso. Los abrigos eran grises, pero tenían detalles los cuales el color era de acuerdo a nuestro sexo, y estos detalles estaban en el escudo: eran los típicos colores de AZUL los hombres y ROSA las mujeres. Ya todo era un cliché para mí.  
_

_- ¿Nos vamos? - Pregunto retóricamente mientras recojo mi mochila naranja y Ferb su mochila verde del sofá._

_Salimos y comenzamos nuestro camino a la secundaria. Hubiera sido aburrida de no ser porque Buford, Baljeet, Django e Irving llegaron de repente, pues con ellos presentes las conversaciones eran divertidas. Platicabamos sobre diversos temas: artes, inventos, los chistes pésimos de Baljeet, hasta Isabella propuso hablar de nuestros sentimientos; cuanto lo deseaba, pues quería confesarme a la joven, mas Buford no correspondió y puso una cara de asco, extraño. Estábamos hablando de la pintura y el arte cuando Baljeet dijo de repente que hoy había una alumna nueva, y que era muy hermosa ya que el ya la había visto. No sabía si creer ya que la chica más hermosa del mundo estaba a mi lado._

_- Pero nadie supera la belleza de Isabella. - Dice Baljeet viendo con las pupilas grandes y brillantes a Izzy y con las mejillas rosadas. Eso me dio ganas de matar a Baljeet._

_Llegamos a un edificio enorme de aproximadamente 10 pisos hecho de ladrillo color crema, el borde de las ventanas era color azul ultra marino y una puerta color naranja con el borde rojizo. _

_Entramos al edificio y vimos a aproximadamente 15 chicos diciendo idioteces y otros 5 chicos preguntando '¿te ayudo con los libros?', '¿tu mochila pesa? quizás te podría ayudar', '¿Te muestro tu casillero?', '¿tienes novio?' y finalmente '¿te sientas conmigo en el almuerzo?' mientras todos esos chicos estaban detrás de una chica, ellos no me permitían ver como era debido a que estaban amontonados, lo único que se veía era un cabello de un amarillo tan brillante parecido al oro. Jamas lo admitiría pero creía haber visto ese color de pelo en otro lugar._

_En ese momento el timbre sonó y el clan y yo nos fuimos a nuestro salón: 2º A. Llegamos y nuestros compañeros estaban llegando a sus asientos. Nos fuimos a nuestros lugares y cuando eso paso llego una mujer da aproximadamente 20 años, piel pálida, con cabello amarillo castaño, ojos color miel, blusa rosa pálido, pantalón blanco y tacones negros. Cuando entro detrás de ella había una joven que parecía de mi edad, piel claramente morena alcanzando mi tono de piel y ojos con el color del mismísimo zafiro. Tenía una blusa violeta con el dibujo de una gema en forma de corazón color amarillo con otros tonos de amarillo como si aquel corazón estuviera hecho de verdad, en el centro de este había una pequeña llama y curiosamente las esquinas de aquél corazón tenían tono celeste y estos tenían puntos blancos parecidos a la nieve. También usaba un pantalón de mezclilla blanco y zapatillas de un corto tacón cuadrado color rojo escarlata. Cuando vi su cabello, supe en definitiva que se trataba de la misma chica a la que "acosaban" ese grupito de chicos: ondulado llegando al rizado, color amarillo dorado, mas con las puntas totalmente blancas (parecían invisibles con su cabello de color fuerte, ni se como lo note) y con los mechones frontales color bermellón, del mismo color que mi cabello, aunque estuvieran a los costados de su rostro era lo que más me gustaba de su cabello. Tal vez ese curioso color de cabello estuviera cubierto por una peluca rubia-dorada, pero yo podía ver esos diversos colores a simple vista. Ahora que la veía de cuerpo completo estaba seguro que esa hermosa jovencita se me hacía conocida. ¡Alto, alto, alto! ¿Hermosa? ¿Qué me pasa? No era que no era hermosa, pero la dueña de mi corazón era la bonita niña de cabello negro que se convirtió en mi mejor amiga. Ahora entendía a los 20 chicos de la entrada._

_- Buenos días alumnos. - Saluda la mujer rubia-castaña dejando una bolsa crema en el escritorio._

_- Buenos días señorita Sarah. - Correspondemos el saludo mientras nos levantábamos de nuestros asientos "educadamente"._

_- Hoy tenemos una nueva alumna. - Menciona viendo a la chica que vino con ella. - Grace, ¿te importaría presentarte?._

_La chica, que correspondía a nombre de Grace se puso en el centro e hizo la típica presentación. Aunque hubo detalles que llamaron a mi curiosidad._

_"- Es un gusto conocerlos, yo soy Ic... perdón, yo soy Grace Hicks, tengo 14 años y mis motivos por estar en Danville High son debido a que mi padre acaba de conseguir un trabajo de contador público, yo en primera no iba a aceptar, pero necesitaba descansar de mi vida en..." - En ese momento se detuvo. Extraño ¿no? Lo más extraño fue que cuando dijo 'mi padre' lo dijo con un tono que me daba curiosidad y nostalgia._

_Ic... Ic... esas dos letras las oído visto antes en un nombre conocido y familiar, había algo que me daba mala pero a la vez buena espina, no sabía que era. En ese momento me ve, increíble, esos ojazos zafiro mantenían la vista en mí, y si antes estaba en el paraíso con su mirada, ella me saco de ese mundo al dirigirme una mirada sorprendida y molesta, como si me conociera desde antes lo cual era otro punto sospechoso. Me corrijo, ella era curiosa, sospechosa y extraña._

_- ¿Continuaras querida? - Pregunta Sarah preocupada y extrañada por la repentina pausa de la nueva._

_- Sí, lo siento, solo pensaba un poco. - Responde entre dientes. - Yo no iba a aceptar, pero necesitaba descansar de mi vida en Manhattan..._

_- Alto, alto, alto ¿vivías en Nueva York, una de las ciudades más pobladas y conocidas del mundo? ¿Qué te trae a nuestra ciudad? - Pregunta Isabella emocionada, contenta y consternada._

_- Pues como dije, necesitaba descansar de mi vida allá, como tú lo dijiste, es la isla de una de las ciudades más pobladas, necesitaba descansar del mundo de Nueva York. El constante ruido, etcétera, etcétera._

_No sabía porque, pero creía que todo era una mentira, lo presentía, lo pensaba. Todo era confuso._

_¡Un momento! El cabello debajo de aquella peluca, el dibujo de su blusa, sus ojos, su voz... ya todo cuadraba... el rompecabezas ya estaba armado... ya se quien eres Grace, o mejor dicho, Icy... Grace Hicks en realidad no era Grace Hicks... ella es Icy Flames, aquella chica que había visto en un mundo distinto al nuestro, aquella chica que existía en un mundo gobernado por 4 lindas princesas... un mundo habitado por ponis... aquella poni... aquella Alicornio... la poni de mis sueños..._

_-End of Flasback/1ª parte and Phineas P.O.V-_

- A ver, creo que ya entendí tu historia - Pinkie le tapa las orejas a "Flames Spirit", de hecho lo hizo desde que comenzó a contar. - ¿Estas contando que te enamoraste de Icy apenas la conociste, es decir, amor a primera vista cuando ya tenías a alguien que te gustaba? ¿Además de que ya sabías de este mundo debido a que soñabas con él y ya sabías de las 4 gobernantes de Equestria?

- Bueno, jejeje. - Responde el terrenal con la sangre en sus mejillas, una gran sonrisa y sus ojos brillando mientras estos últimos veían a la Alicornio rojiza que tenía una mirada que le decía a Pinkie que dejara sus orejas y la dejara escuchar lo que confesaba el semental.

- Bueno ¿qué esperas? sigue contando. - Menciona Dash mientras salía de la cabaña y entraba a ella con una nube.

- Esta bien, pero acomódense. - Apenas dijo eso las demás Mane6 iban por distintos objetos para sentarse: Rarity apareció un cojín, Pinkie apareció con dos sillas y en la otra puso a "Grace", Fluttershy tomo un pequeño sillón, Rainbow seguía en la nube y Applejack y Twilight se sentaron en el suelo. - Esta sera una larga historia.

* * *

**¿Cómo comenzara el relato de Flynn? ¿Icy se enterara de lo que las Mane6 acaban de descubrir? ¿Cómo viajara Phineas a Equestria? Les prometo que las dudas se responden en el próximo capitulo, aunque dudo que la segunda se responda. Y en la segunda parte saldrá lo que venía en los avances del capitulo anterior.**

**Y sin más que decir...**

_**¡GRACIAS POR LEER!**_


End file.
